Various types of messages, such as notification messages, promotional messages, verification messages, or personal messages may be received at a phone number associated with a SIM card. When the SIM card is inserted in cellular modem of a network node, such as a router and a gateway, the network nodes may not know how to process the messages. However, not all network nodes have hardware components for displaying received messages. When some messages, such as notification messages about exceeding bandwidth cap, network maintenance, or other messages are received from a wireless network service provider, the administrator may need to perform corresponding configuration changes in the network node. As an administrator may need to handle many network nodes, it may be troublesome for the administrator to read each and every message and manually configure the network nodes according to the messages. However, the user or administrator of the network nodes may want to read messages like personal messages or promotional messages. The same may be applicable for email messages. A method is required for processing messages and automatically configuring network nodes without human intervention if the messages are related to configuration of the network node, and forwarding messages to the administrator if the messages cannot be processed.